bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 2 Finale: Chapter 13 Part 2: Gunfight at the Asylum
"Hang on tight!" James said as he drove through the gate. Some guy with a gun aimed at us but James ran him over. James screeched the Chevy at a 180 degree turn and we took out our guns and got out the truck. We barged in through the front door and we saw an inmate holding a pistol up to an orderly's head. Brian raised his gun to shoot. He hesitated because he didn't know what to do. "Please! I have a wife and 2 kids!" The orderly cried. I instantly had a thought that we had to take down the captor before he kills a dad and husband. I'm not letting this guy's family starve because of a stupid move that we pulled. "Get outta here, or this guy DIES!" The deranged inmate shouted. There was gunfire, I closed my eyes. I opened them, seeing the inmate dead on the ground, and Brian with his gun still pointed, as if frozen in the moment. The orderly came up to us and embraced us, "Thank you! I owe you my life, boys! You're good kids!" I asked, "What happened? We know that Gary took control of the asylum and killed three orderlies. That's all we know. What else happened?" The orderly spoke gravely, "Well, I was working at the front desk, watching the security monitors. And I saw Gary come out of his cell with a gun and started shooting! Three orderlies lost their lives to that twisted freak." I nodded, "Thanks. Now get out of here! Take our truck and go home to your family! We'll take care of Gary." The man ran off and got in the truck and drove off. We immediatly ran through the doors, into the hallways. "You look delicious!" A squeaky voice said from behind me. I was tackled to the ground and someone bit my shoulder. "AGGH!" I yelled in pain. James and Brian shot whoever was on top of me. I got up and looked at my shoulder. There was a bloody bitemark and I shook the pain off and continued through the hall. I thought, "Wow, I guess they either starve the patients here or that guy was put in here for being a cannibal. Nice to know." There were four inmates with guns who started firing at us. James took cover by the wall, Brian took cover behind a crate, and I took cover behind a metal cart. I took my carbine rifle and started shooting. I got one inmate in the shoulder, he stumbled back and hit the wall. Brian fired his Desert Eagle pistol three times and hit an inmate in the chest, stomach, and bicep. He dropped down dead. "One down!" Brian shouted through the crossfire. James took an uzi, and shot the last crazed inmate in the throat. He clutched his neck as he fell to the ground. We all got out of cover and went up to the guy I shot in the shoulder. He looked at us and I demanded, "Where's Gary?" The inmate smiled, "I'll never tell!" James hit him in between the eyes and we went into an open cell door and tied him to a chair. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The patient cried. James handed me a baseball bat, which I have no idea where he got, but well, he's James, What do ya expect? I put the baseball bat next to me. I said darkly, "Where. Is. Gary. Smith?" The inmate spit at me. I wiped his saliva off my face. Then in a flash, I took the combat knife strapped to my calve off and stabbed the knife into his shoulder. He screamed in pain and agony. "Wrong answer." I said. "Fuck you!" The patient moaned. I took the baseball bat and swung it against the side of his skull. A couple teeth flew out of his mouth. I swore that I could feel his skull crack against the wood of the baseball bat. After the first swing, I swung against the other side of his head. I said, "Wrong again!" The patient screamed, "OKAY, OKAY!! I'LL TELL YOU!" I rolled my eyes and said irritably, "Was that so fuckin' hard?" The patient looked down at the floor, "Okay, he's in the employees lounge." James asked, "What are his plans?" The inmate smiled with 4 teeth missing, "I'll die before I tell you." James said, "Yep." And shot him in between the eyes, execution style. We ran into the employees lounge and saw Gary, sitting at the desk, smiling. "I've been waiting! What took you so long?" Gary said that as if we were late for dinner. "It's over, Gary. You're finished. It's only a matter of time before the police arrive." Brian said. Gary laughed as if that was the funniest thing he's heard all week, "The police?! Oh, god, I'm soooo scared!" James stepped foward and said, "You are coming with us, Gary." Gary laughed again, "You can't stop ME! I won! And don't you forget it!" All of a sudden, Gary fell foward onto his stomach. There was a dart in his back! And Carl Johnson was standing behind him with a tranquilizer gun! Brian and James looked shocked, "CJ?!" Cj smiled, "Yeah, man. I'll help get choo kids outta here. Man, I ain't seen shit this crazy since that riot '92!" Cj beckoned us, "C'mon! I know a way out!" Cj picked up an unconcious Gary and threw him over his shoulder. Cj started running and we followed him. We saw a white van and we broke in and hotwired it. Brian and I found some duct tape and tied Gary up with it. "Hey, Cj! Drive us to Doug Manning Offices next the Bullworth City Hall!" I said loudly. Cj said, "Sure thing, man." In 10 minutes, we reached Doug Manning Offices and got out, and dragged Gary inside Doug's office. Gary started to move, he's awake. And just in time, too. "Well, hello there, Gary Smith." Doug said with a stone cold look at Gary. Gary asked nervously, "Where am I? What am I doing here?" Doug said, "It's better off if you don't know where we are. Now tell me, why did you kill 3 orderlies and start a massacre?" Doug questioned. Gary said smugly, "I was trying to put fear into the hearts of the people of Bullworth. So I set up hits on random students to scare them into joining my side, so I can bust outta the nuthouse, and get revenge on Jimmy Hopkins! Originally, my plan was to have cliques beat up Jimmy, but all the cliques were too afraid to fight him. So I started to build my own secret army, and then get all the students on my side, and start a rebellion against Hopkins! And take back what's rightfully MINE! The school. And once the fall of Jimmy Hopkins occurs, I will swoop in and just take it all!" Gary had a very sophisticated plan, it must have taken months to prepare. "Okay, Greg. Take Mr. Smith to the holding cells, will you?" Doug ordered. I said, "Yes, sir!" I took out my gun and prodded it against Gary's back, "C'mon! Move it!" Gary sneered, "I'm walking you moron!" Gary said slyly, "Hey, how bout you join me. The school will be ours!" I wasn't falling for THIS crap. Once we got to the cell, I threw Gary inside and he fell on the ground. I shut the door and locked it. "Screw you, Gary." I said as I walked away from Gary's cell. . . Category:Blog posts